I'm over you
by JessicaLeeGeek0878
Summary: Takes place during NM. Edward was high off of stale blood just before he left in New Moon. He crossed a line he made. Not that Bella minded, but now Bella has a baby. She has to deal with being a mother and with her new coven. But looks can be deceiving.
1. IS BELLA CRAZY?

_Flashback_

_I slowly walked down heavily treaded path "Edward are you here?" I asked, there was no answer._

_OF COURSE THERE WASN'T AN ANSWER! I inwardly shouted at my crazy half which I had named Bells. _

_Bells, the nickname not only Jake called me but the Cullen clan had called me. _

_I looked down at my balloon stomach and smiled my loony side still there. "Your name will be Edward, um… Conner, that's right the name of the new kid at school. _

_I had never actually met Conner but Angela who helped in the office told me about him. His family of 4 is starting at school here tomorrow. _

_Jake would have moved to my school after Billy died but he was killed with Charlie three days ago by Victoria._

_She had been standing over their dead bodies when I came into the room _

_I had runaway in time but I was still afraid she would catch me at any moment._

_End Flashback_

My thoughts were getting blurrier and blurrier as I sat on the bloody grass. My water had broke and I could feel the baby inside me struggling to find an exit.

_This is it_, I thought,_ finally I will die._

When I first realized I was pregnant with HIS baby I had done all the research I could, but I could not find a way to have a vampire abortion, but the baby would kill me, according to the legend of the Zillekes in Rio.

Suddenly I smelt it, the familiar sweet scent of something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I looked up to see the sun for the last time, even though I couldn't feel the pain I knew it would end soon. But, thee was someone blocking my way, a very pale boy with purple eyes. I heard a low snarl before there was a sudden pain in my shoulder. _NO!!! I musn't……stop…….tryin…….g………………t…………………_

**YAY!!!! First chap is done!!!! I might redo a few things later….. The reason that her thoughts trailed off (for those who do not get it) she is sinking into the pain. **

**just thought I'd let you know that this is NOT going to be a happy ending for Bella and Edward. NOPE!!!!! ALL EDWARD LOVERS TURN BACK NOW UNLESS YOU ENJOY EDWARD BEING BURNED!!!! I HAVE REVENGED JAKE!!! I really don't like Jacob, I just LOVE SETH!!! He is frickin' awesome!!!**

**If you review I shall give virtual cookies out. **


	2. New Family?

When I awoke five unfamiliar faces surrounded me, well make that four unfamiliar faces. One of them looked a lot like me with a little bit Charlie mixed in. I quickly noticed that they all had purple eyes. Strange.

"Hello, I am the leader of this coven. My name is Jessa." Remarked a girl with middle neck length blonde hair. "This is Drew, my mate." She said pointing to a brown haired man who looked to be about 22.

"The rest aren't important." Drew said gesturing to the other two. I realized that one of them seemed to be holding a small baby. Mine. I thought. The baby must be mine. I tugged at the bands holding me down. They were sturdy. I almost didn't hear the sound of my thoughts over the sound of the others hissing.

"I'm Chelsea, but you can call me Chels,orsea,oranythingreally.ireally-" Jessa cut her off with a hand on her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but she gets a little excited around new people. And this quiet ol' bloke is Priiiiiiiince Conner of Stupidvile. He was elected the day he was born and has yet to be run out of office. Let's give him around of applause folks." Wow, I thought, she changed her voice three times in one sentence, what a strange group of people.

"Shut it. You're removing the peace from the sack of iron and blood in front of me." MY baby, I realized he's talking about MY baby.

"He's really super smart. It's fun to tease him." Chelsea explained before removing MY sack of blood and handing him/her to me.

"It is a boy! So, what do you want to call him?" She asked me.

"I was thinking Conner but that would be too confusing. His name shall be Anthony

Conner…. Um, what is your last name?"

"Legendaro."

"…Legendaro."

" Does that mean your staying?" Chelsea asked, excitement building in her face.

"Where else am I supposed to go?" I answered, grinning. " I guess I now dub thee Anthony Conner Legendaro."

"Great name now lets order pizza." Drew said with a dreamy look in his eye. "With Extra cheese and olives and-"

"What!!! Vampires don't eat pizza!" I screamed.

"Well, we do." Drew answered with a weird gleam in his eye. A second later, I felt something warm on my arm. I turned and looked down at the angel n my arms. Anthony stared back up at me one hand on my arm. Instantly, I felt a tiny voice enter my mind. (A-N: Bold is Bella Italic is Conner.) **Mom? **_Yes? _I asked in my thoughts, amazed.**I think I would like some pepperoni pizza. **I laughed.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Anthony just spoke through my mind, and he told me he wants pepperoni." I informed him.

"Great minds think alike I suppose." Jessa added tickling Anthony under his chin. "I absolutely love him."

"What do you guys consider yourselves since you eat human food?" I asked, intrigued by the fact that Drew was really calling for pizza.

" We consider ourselves once step ahead of vegetarians like the Cullens, they're vampires that exist entirely off of animals, we call ourselves vegans. Bella? Bella are you alright? BELLA!?! Snap out of it!" Jessa screamed. I heard someone scream in agony as I pulled myself into a tighter ball. Oh, wait that was me. A baby began to cry and scream frantically. I froze. My baby was in pain. I looked down to discover I had dropped him. I began to cry more heavily as I picked him up.

"Shh. It's alright." Jessa whispered as she comforted Anthony and me by rubbing my back and his head.

" I'm sorry," I cried still sniffling a little bit, 'It's just that I-He-and"

"It's alright." Chelsea whispered. "Damien, another member of our coven, can see pasts. He and his mate, Adara, are vacationing in Europe to visit their home countries. We can wait until he comes back to learn your past. Drew will go get the pizza with Conner and we'll get you and Anthony settled."

" But, you barely know me." I hoarsely whispered wiping the tears from my eyes. Wait, tears?

"We already love you; you're going to be my sister. Oh, and about the tears, Jessa can change our appearance which means we can become human and cry."

"Oh." I half-groaned as they helped me up and led me down a hallway. I have a family. I looked down at Anthony. We have a family. Anthony gurgled. **Of course, we do Mommy; you're the most lovable person in the world.** I laughed quietly in spite of my self and let Jessa and Chelsea lead me down the hallway.

**I don't think has read this story yet grrrrr…. Either that or no one reviewed. And because of that I cut off the other half on this chapter off. It was getting pretty long anyway. Because of you nonreviewers, I had to change the end. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	3. OH NO! THE CEILING!

**Since I got 4 reviews, one from me, I have decided to update. This capter is dedicated to poony253, .19. Now, on with the story before I forget what this is about, AGAIN:**

BPOV

I looked around the huge room Jessa and Chelsea lead me into. It had a full wardrobe and a king sized bed in the middle with black and red styled comforters. (A/N comforters are the quilt, sheets, and pillowcases.) "I appreciate the tour but when are we getting to my room?"

"Brainless Bella, This is your room!! Brainless Bella, I made an alliteration!!! YAY!!!!" Jessa rolled her eyes but her eyes lit up when she saw my excited face. "So do you like it?" She asked excited.

"No," I began leaving a long pause for effect," I LOVE it!!" I screamed before giving her a giant hug. "Good cuz we worked our butts off making it for you." She said with a laugh. "Now, Anthony's room is connected to yours by a small hallway through that door." She said waving to a door to our left. "And that one," She said pointing at the door Chelsea had disappeared through earlier, "Is your closet." She smiled evilly as Chelsea came out holding a pair of purple converses and something I thought slightly resembled a shirt.

"Um, where are my pants?" I asked slightly embarrassed Chelsea had forgotten them in her haste. "Brainless Bella, this is a dress!" Chelsea said with a smirk. Before I knew it Jessa gently took Anthony out of my arms and took him into the connected room as Chelsea pinned my down and took off my blood stained clothes. She then proceeded to try to stuff the scrap of cloth over my head. I writhed beneath her but Jessa came back just in time to hold my arms up over my head and stuff my shoes on. I soon realized she had also changed into a black and red dress.

"Well, stand up in look at yourself." I looked into the giant mirror in my closet. "Wow." I whispered as I somehow got makeup on without anyone moving. I looked at them in the mirror, taking in the fact that we all were wearing totally sexy dresses. "Umm, is there a reason why we're dressed up?" I asked. Jessa grinned evilly.

"The boys were going to freak you out by bringing back their friend Mark, he's also a vampire, and having him think he's going to meet the girl of his dreams." Chelsea began. "So we decided to get a little dressed up." Jessa finished. "What do you mean a little?" shouted Chelsea, " We look sexy!" (A/N the pics are on my website at .)

Suddenly, Anthony's thoughts pulled me away from their excited chatter. ( Once again **bold is Bella** and _italics is Anthony_) _Mom? _**Yes, sweetie? **_What does she mean "We look sexy?" _**Just go to sleep, hun, I'll tell you tomorrow. **_ Promise? _**Good Night, Anthony **_'night mom_

When I looked up I couldn't help but notice they were sharing a look above my head. What was going on? Jessa immediately snapped her eyes to me and smiled sweetly as Chelsea stalked toward the door. I heard some slamming and some arguing before the screams escalated so much I could barely hear my own thoughts, let alone what they were screaming about. There was a loud, "What's your problem Chels?" then there was a loud crash. Like the time Emmett ran into the wall an- no, Bella stop. Breathe, Bella, Breathe. Bella don't think about it. Suddenly, The ceiling fell down on top of me, I screamed in fright.

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I would leave you hanging, and I was going to, but my friends called my heartless for not posting that much. Even though its for complete strangers so blech. Heres the rest of the chap. *Walks away grumbling about where to bury the body***

Jessa POV

I couldn't believe it when Chelsea told me he was here. How could he do something so stupid. Bringing HUMAN friends here while a newborn VAMPIRE is up here, Sure, Bella is probably strong enough to take it. But she has a baby and she's going to feel PRETTY hungry. If they die… oh no. Bella's the type to blame herself. Well, that's crap. Super crap. Chelsea, get them out of here. _ Already on it._ I watched as she walked out, this could turn out to be funny. I looked at Bella and saw she was staring at me in confusion. I smiled at her sweetly.

"What's you're problem Chels?" I heard Mark yell, he's so funny. He really thinks she'll stop by throwing her favorite vase against the wall near her head. Oh crap, they're above us. I tried to signal Chelsea not to make the ceiling collapse. Too late I immediately looked toward Bella to get her to run but just then the ceiling fell down, burying as two in the wreckage.

Bella POV

I felt someone calling my name but I was locked in the scent that was coming from above me, my throat ran dry I immediately stuck my arm out and locked it around something warm. It was a sack of delicate blood and bones I began pulling myself up. I didn't care. I mus have it. Pull. Pull. Pull. Pull. Pull. Then, suddenly, something harde and cold wacked me on the back of the head. Ow.

I looked up and noticed Jessa had wacked me on the head. There was a strange vampire I had never met there with her. I looked up startled blinking at the light. The stranger smiled at me.

"I don't mind that your dress has gone way up." He said I was about to wack him in the head but Jessa beat me to it. "OW!!! I wasn't finished talking yet Jess. Anyway, but it isn't lady-like so you should pull it down." I looked at him full of rage, until I looked down. The dress had come up almost above my hips. I would have blushed if I would have been human. I pulled my dress down as I stood up and immediately glared at this new comer. Was he the warm thing I had grabbed in my thirst? Jessa raised her eyebrows at me.

"Drew and Brian also ran into some human friends." She said while gritting her teeth. "Chelsea's showing them out right now." As she spoke Chelsea came up the stairs with a smile on her face. "They're all gone." She said with a huff while eying the wreckage.

"Mark, Drew, and Brian will clean all this up, repaint the ceiling, wash every thing, dust, and clean the house while their at it while we sit in the dinning are and sip tea." Chelsea said adding on a Southern accent at the end. I giggled at the sight of her posing dramatically while pointing at the wreckage.

" Good luck." She added eying Brian and Drew who had run in the door during her speech. Drew took one look at Jessa and immediately lust popped into his eyes. Jesssa laughed wickedly at him while walking away purposely shaking her butt. I followed with Chelsea right behind me. I still felt that creeps eyes on me. It made me feel funny as I stepped into Anthony's room to get a look at him. That's odd, I thought, I knew they grew quickly but he looks almost 1 and its been almost 4 days. I heard Chelsea screaming my name so I unwillingly took my eyes off my son and closed the door behind me. I leapt over the railing that allowed you to look at the 3rd floor. Well, I have lots of strength I might as well use it.

**This really is the end no more of this chap no more at all. ****Nope. No more. Nada. ****No comprende? Too bad. No more. Thats all good bye.**

**NOT!!!!! HAHAHAHA!! I'm also turning this into an authors note. You must read this I don't care if im on chapter 20 when I read this. I still might not know. Should I go through Everyday of Anthony's life skipping 2 months at a time at the most. Or Skip around a few years. Or skip 5 years. Or just mentioned the important parts of him growing up. I MUST KNOW!!!!!!!**

**R&R**


	4. Fun in the life of Chelsea!

**This chappy is dedicated to .19 because she is the awesomest person I've ever had PM me cause she wasn't pissed that I didn't review for a LONG time!!! **

**Jakey-Poo: OMG!! WHAT HAPPENED TO BELLA!!!!**

**Me: DO you really want to know?**

**Jakey-Poo: Why the heck is my name Jakey-Poo?!?!?!?!?**

**Me: Revenge for not allowing me to own Seth on my profile!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Jakey-P-: THAT"S IT GIVE ME THAT DANG KEYBOAD!!!**

**Me: NO WAY!!!! THAT"S MY KEYBOARD!!!! YOUR JUST GONNA EDIT you in the CHAPTER SO THAT BELLA WILL LOVE YOU!!!!**

**Jake: haha I changed my name this time!!! **

**Me: GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jakey-Poo: *gulp* wait a minute you changed my name back!!!!**

**Me: DID NOT!!!!**

**Jakey-Poo: DID TOO!!!**

**Both: GRRRRR!!!!!**

**(Please note that I actually do have a friend name Jake and in this case he really did take the keyboard. And he really is obsessed with Bella. And he really is a gaywad.) JK!!!! HE ISN"T GAY!!! JKJKJKJKJKJK!!!! OHHH!!!! Lets eat at JK's. HAHAHAHA!!! ONLY LOCALS TO THE OBX GET THAT JOKE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! JK'S IS THE MOST EXPENSIVE RESTERAUNT EVER!!!!!!! LOL!!! I AM HYPER!!!! ****SKITTLES!!!!!!**

**Now, before Sir Idiot takes the dang keyboard again when we hang out tomorrow, here's the story.**

**Chao**

"Are you sure I'm not intruding?" Mark asked

Get back to work, lackey!" Jessa said with a wave of her hand. Chelsea immediately burst into giggles and it was hard not to do the same. A pair of donkey's ears had just grown out of his head!

"Um, Jessa? How do things keep changing about people?" I asked, afraid that I might be prying.

"Oh, that." Jessa said with a nod of her head as if agreeing with herself. "Well, I guess you already know that vampires have powers right?" I nodded remembering Victoria and NOT HIM. "Well, mine is to change how people look and how they sound. Just as you saw in the mirror earlier and like the ears on his head." Mark dropped a vase while reaching up to touch his head and CRACK it fell 2 stories over the railing and on to Chelsea's head. I burst into giggles as she suddenly turned red and steam came out of her ears.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!!! AND STOP WITH THE COLORING JESSA!" She shouted as she jumped in the air right to where Mark would have been if he wouldn't of run off immediately. I looked to Jessa scared out of my wits, she laughed at my expense and then casually sipped her tea.

"Drew can teleport people around. It really helps when you need to get away for a few hours." She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"And our other member Brian can sense stuff like when someone real arrive or how someone feels and stuff like that. Our final gifted member that you haven't heard about is Adara. She has telekinesis. Awesome huh?

"Chelsea has anger problems and her power is to connect minds so we can talk kind of like what happens with werewolves. Oh, you probably don't know what they are bu- Bella, why are you laughing?" She asked before turning around to look at the pool off the patio.

"Th-th-that!" I said pointing at where Chelsea was smashing Mark's face over and over into a pile of what smelled and looked like cow patties. And I don't mean beef patties.

"Chelsea." Jessa said calmly and evenly as if she was talking to someone about the weather right next to her. "Please don't let him back near the house once you're done. I hate getting stains out of the carpet. You know I-I" She immediately started laughing and fell of the couch. I was puzzled until I heard a sound coming from the woods. Almost like a twig snapping then there was a howl as about 50 wolves rushed into the clearing. What the heck?

Suddenly the wolves turned into fully dressed guys and began to walk towards us. I immediately jumped up and hissed at them. They were a threat and I didn't enjoy them being here. Until I recognized one of them.

"Jake?" I asked puzzled "but how could you be alive? There was blood everywhere and I saw you're luggage, you're clothes were in shreds everywhere…" I said to scared to finish the thought as I curled up once more into a ball. Jessa looked at me with pity filled eyes as three guys held the Jake-impersonator back. He was growling and shouting like a maniac.

"Chelsea." Jessa said evenly. "Please take our GUEST to her room as I deal with these MUTTS." She said looking pointedly at the Jake-impersonator as she said guest and mutts. Chelsea moved towards me and suddenly I was in my room. Drew came in and put in a movie after a while of Chelsea trying to get me to do something but I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I was gone. Again.


	5. The Clan

As soon as Bella left the yard, I turned to the pack. Why had they come now? Now this new member of Sam's division was getting all snarly on me. What's their problem? Couldn't he see that I had to do something for Bella? Peop-Werewolves never have any manners. Stupid, barbaric mutts.

I heard a low chuckle, "That's no way to greet family Jes." I growled as Derek came closer. "How's my sis been lately, huh? I hear you shipped her off to Norway." He came up to the Jake dude and put a hand on his chest. "Dude, chill. That girl doesn't need you attacking her right now. Did you see her? She seemed worse than Chels after she changed." He nodded politely to me out of respect as he walked towards the house to give the guys a proper greeting. Sigh, so many memories.

_Cue Flashback_

"_Jess!" I turned my head to see my gold plated friend Maddica running towards me. She smiled at my dumb found expression. "Derek's goin' to teach me ta fight afta his classes." She said smiling widely. I smiled back. It was 1220 B.D according to the human calendar, me and Maddica had been planning to learn how to fight for years now._

"_That's great!" I said proudly. "You haven't heard the Azzin' best part." She smiled wickedly. _

"_What?" _

"_You get to come too!" _

"_Oh My Carlisle!" I immediately joined her in skipping towards the jousting grounds. We were excited this was going to be a great Mindia!_

_Different Flashback_

_Maddica and me slowly carried the weeping girl out of the woods Drew came out of the cottage and ran her inside while Brian tended to our wounds. _

"_She was backed into the corner of the alley between the palace walls. She was so frightened we had to bite her a few days ago she should become a full one of us in a few days." I explained as he checked Maddica all over. "We were foolish to rush in there in human form."_

_He nodded as we heard a blood-curdling scream. I immediately ran inside to see what was the matter. Drew was imbedded in the wall and Chelsea was in a corner dry sobbing._

"_I was trying to tend her wounds when she woke up, screamed and swung me into a wall." Drew explained as he extracted himself from the granite. "I think I frightened her." _

"_Hello Emperor Obvious!" I said as I walked towards the girl in the corner. "I promise not to hurt you. Can you tell me your name?" Silence. "Please? I won't do anything I promise." Deeper Silence. "Hello? Um, anybody in your knocker?"_

_I slowly nodded my head to her and said, "Um, well to explain everything to you. We are vampires and we changed you into one. Do you understand?" Suddenly, the girl had a seizure and began to shake wildly. I turned around and saw that Brian had gotten closer while trying to sense her._

"_That's it all guys OUT! Into the woods, to the lake, wherever. Just get out." They immediately ran out the door. When they were out of my sight, I turned to her and smiled lightly. "You and I are going to be great friends." I reached out to her and grabbed her arm pulling her with me as I stood and plopped her on the couch. She stayed there for a day till her throat became so inflamed she called out to me through her mind with her power. _Help me, my throat burns! _I ran like mad to the fridge where I decided to try something. I gave her a raw steak and saw that she sucked the blood out of it. I had a idea._

_End Flashback_

I smiled at the rest of the pack. "Squads, REPORT!" I shouted and my best General voice. I heard light chuckles but they came forward slowly, one by one. Shane organized his squad first and stepped forward.

"The plan worked, the Volturi were expecting 2 ungifted vampires and instead got a shield, a mind controller and all 12 of us. We took all 4 of the guards down and 2 of the members. The rest didn't make it far though. We caught them all." I smiled at him.

"Good work Westdale. NEXT!"

"We haven't had much movement except for the Cullens leaving but we have 3 new members." Sam reported. "Jake, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Leah."

"Another girl, huh? I thought they were supposed to be rare." As I spoke the other 15 girl wolves weaved their way to the middle height, dark haired girl.

"Welcome all of you. But I assume you know something about our newest member." I said with one eyebrow cocked.

"Yes." This time the newbie Jake spoke. "But who the skittles are you?" (A/N Can you tell I don't cuss?) I shot Sam a glare. He held his hands out in front of him.

"As I said, they are new. I did not have enough time to teach them about us."

"Well, then. Maybe I should explain."

"Whoo!"

"Story time!"

"Do we get blankets?"

I laughed at their foolishness. But, what can I say? They are adolescent to 33-year-old lookin' guys. What can you expect? Maturity and honesty? Psshhh. Nope.

"So, pop a squat." They did as they were told. That Jake dude stood up and dared to look me in the eye with hate. I growled low in my throat and Paul from his pack pulled him down.

"Dude, do you want to fudgin' die?" I heard Paul say.

"Now in order to tell ALL our new members about ourselves I should explain. We are The Clan. We have more members then you could expect. We have humans, werewolves, merpeople, vampires, elves, faerie, dragons, and the like. All over the world we are planning our takedown of a threat. The Volturi. They are slowly destroying the world. We want them out.

"Forget everything you have ever learned about the world it is all human lies they have come to believe. When we take down the Volturi whilst we broadcast our message. Don't mess with us. Humans need to learn not to destroy the planet and to respect every living thing like they did 2,991 years ago. On the 3000th anniversary we will attack the cities of New York, Paris, Tokyo, Cairo, Hanga Roa, Volterra, and St. Petersburg. Each of them is the hotspot for a certain species.

"New York is humans, Paris is faeries, Tokyo is elves, Cairo is werewolves, Hanga Roa is merpeople, Volterra is vampires, and St. Petersburg is dragon territory. Most of them do not know about the other. Now, we are here to expose them all to each other so that we are no longer hiding we can go back to our real hunting grounds. We all agree,that the Volturi is the main cause for this they pushed werewolves to near extinction. They pick on the weak and alone. The others are planning a war against us. At first, our goal was so that all creatures can coexist. Now, everyone in our group has made it clear that we must get attention so that they all know what we mean. I never meant for violence to enter but humans only respond to violence. We have seen the wars humans have. It never before was like this. It was all species versus top of the food chain species. Never faeries versus faeries or dragons versus dragons. Human thought they were enough to outsmart us but we know there must be a dominant species. Therefore, we gather others for our cause. At first, we will try tiny antics of peace to try getting their attention. If no creatures react, we will be forced to attack the Volturi 2 years before so we may get them out of the way. We can only hope we do not reach violence in that time."

A round of applause followed my little speech and the newbies looked dumb struck.

"I'm sorry I did not create snacks but go hang out and play foot ball, all 55 of you, until I have prepared some snacks. _More like 65 bags of chips, 25 pounds of onion dip, and the longest couch I can find._ I thought to my self. Suddenly Chelsea enterd my mind. _Jes, we still have a problem. Bring that Jacob guy up here. She hasn't moved since she came inside. I'm worried. _I nodded to myself before calling out to the crowd

"Hey, where is Jacob. I need to talk to him." Mr. Snarly soon came out of the crowd that was trying, and failing, to pick fair teams. He glared at me the whole time. I saw it in his eyes he was going to be sassy so as soon as he opened his mouth SMACK I hit him square across the jaw in a slap. He looked up at me dumbfounded.

"Listen here sass-mouth by talk I mean I talk. You listen. Capish? (A/N is that how you spell it?) Or am I gonna have to throw you're sorry arse into a tree?" I looked him in the eyes as he fumbled for a suitable answer.

"That's what I thought now walk." I barked as the crowd we had attracted cracked up as his face twisted in confusion. "Oh, and wipe off your ugly. Your face doesn't look good on you." The crowd around us burst out in laughter as he turned red.

"Okay guys, break up," Drew, my angel, spoke as he teleported the crowd away to the other half of the field. "Now, sweetie, just let him go talk to Bella. He can't harm her. He might actually help us learn more about her past." I nodded to him. Slowly. Drew never enjoyed violence. He was always so sweet and kind and wonderful and handsome and- _No need to brag about your man, Jessa. _I heard Maddica think from al the way in Switzerland. _We all KNOW he's perfect but there's no need to rub it in. _I felt my face turn red as I realized almost everyone I trusted had heard what I had thought. Including Drew. He smiled at me and took my hand as I led Jacob towards our house. I sighed. It was time we told Bella the truth.

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!!!! HAHA lots of twists here huh? No, to answer you're silent Qs the Culllens**

**Bella: SOB!!!!  
Me: Oh, I'm sorry! Don't cry!!!**

**Bella: Louder sob!!!!!**

**Me: SKITTLES!! I'm not good with sentimentality… MADDIE!!!**

**Maddie: What the skittles do you want?? I was trying to update the twin story where you get imprinted on by Seth Clearwater.  
Jessa: I don't care Bella is sobbing her ey-**


	6. Plot twisting!

**Me: (After a month of silence my blonde mind is catching up) did-did you say me and Seth?**

**Bella: SOB**

**Maddica: Duh! Gosh stupid blonde.**

**Emmet: I vaunt to suck vour blood**

**Maddica: Worst Accent EVER!!!!!**

**Emmet: No need to be mean.**

**Bella: SOB SOB SOBITY SOB!!!!**

**ME: SHUT UP!! I'm day dreaming about Seth! GOSH!!!!**

**Fangirls: GGRRRRR**

**Co-leader: (Cuz I'm the leader) Say the disclaimer before we KILLL!!!!**

**Me: Psshhh! MY story I decide what happens.**

**Co-Leader: Oh, Really? (Holds up keyboard.)**

**Me: Gulp OK OK I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND ALL AWESOME RIGHTS OF OWNING HOT, SHIRTLESS GUYS GO TO STEPHANIE MYER!!! There, happy now?**

**Co-Leader: Nope, I'm leader now.**

**Me: GGRRRR**

**Leader: Too late.**

Bella POV

Edward. Rock. Jacob. Rock. Edward. Rock. Blood. Blink. Jake. Blink. Sob. Rock. Family. Sob. (A/N Just imagine pretty much the same pattern for hours on end.)

"Bella? It's Jes. We have someone here for you." I heard a flighty voice say. Who cares? My life is over.

"Bells? It's me." I stopped breathing even though I didn't have to. Jake. He's back!

"Hey, umm. I'm sorry about running away that day Victoria came. I had no idea. You see, I'm a werewolf. I phased in front of Charlie when she showed up. I came back but I couldn't save him. I'm sorry, I should've stayed but it was my first time and I was confused. Bells? Are you there?" Yes, I thought, I'm here. But I don't wanna be.

Random POV

I saw, like 50 wolves streak through the woods. I know that's impossible. Maybe I should get my eyes checked? Wait, what's that with red hair? Oh My God. That girl is gorgeous even with blood red hair and eyes. Wait, why is she starting to kiss my neck. CRAP!! PAIN!!! I CAN"T BREAThe…..beat…beat…..be-

?POV

I was back for Bella. I knew The Cullens had left. I only wanted her to join me in hunting them down. I drained the stupid man as I acquired his memory about which way the wolves has gone. I knew they were going towards Bella. They had to be.

Jake POV (This picks up where Bella Left off)

"Bells, did you here me?" She smelled horrible, yet for some reason I didn't want her to ignore me. We were still friends leech-I mean bloodsucker-VAMPIRE or not.

"Jake, is it really you?" I smiled down at Bells as she stood and poked me in the chest. It actually hurt.

"Ow." I complained, but she just poked me harder, square in the chest, with each syllable.

"Who do you think you are freaking me out like that?" She stopped poking and retreated to a glare.

"You disappear when I thought you were dead, and now you're a giant freakin' wolf. Not only that, but you disappear just as I'm about to have a freakin' BABY! Who, by the way, is upstairs sleeping while I'm down here and I think you should meet him!"

I smiled. She wasn't really that mad and I discovered I wasn't that mad either. I was going to meet her baby. Everything might actually work out alright.

**Me: (Grinning evilly) Great news! I have finally got Seth Back!!!!**

**Seth: (Cuddles) You didn't have to ask me twice.**

**Me: Swoon**

**Leader: Give. Him. Back.**

**Me: No he is MINE!!! (Cue intense makeout session)**

**Co-Leader: I will get you back, OMG you changed my name back!!!!! You must die!!!!!! (Cue mean insults and planning my death out loud while I continue to ignore her )**

**Me: (After I have finished) I have figured out your true Identity. You are… PeetaLover001!!!!  
**

**Seth: Le gasp!!!**

**PeetaLover001: How-wait, what is GALE doing here.**

**Me: And while you love Peeta, I have captured Gale as well. Thus adding to my hot fictional guy collection.**

**PeetaLover001: HUFF!!! STORM OUT!!!!! HUFF!!!!! (Turns on her heel) Well, you know what? I Still have Emmett!!!!  
**

**Maddica: No one likes Emmett, gosh.**

**Me: Now for Jasper, (Pulls out Confederate flag) I must lure him to North bashing……. but first, heres more story!!!!**

Bella POV

I showed Jake up the stairs and into Anthony's bedroom. I heard him gasp with amazement as Anthony gurgled with delight. I picked him up and placed him in Jakes' arms.

"Wait, I thought he was only a couple days old?" Jake said, confozled.

"He is, Hybrids grow faster than more babies. I think he'll be able to actually speak in less than 6 months!" I exclaimed, excited.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called after giggling at the sight of Anthony latching on to Jakes neck with his arms like a monkey.

"It's Jessa, I need to speak with you downstairs."

"'Kay, be there in a sec!" I called as I swept Anthony out of Jakes arms before jumping the railing. "What's up?"

"Well, you see me and Drew aren't human." She stuttered over her words odd.

"Well DUH!!!!!" I said laughing. How is she so silly?

"But you see, we're not vampires." I stopped rocking Anthony back in forth. Shocked. Hen what are they?

**Maddica: Dun DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNN That is a WHOLE bunch of plot twists for one chapter. And I'm filling in for Jessa as she plans the inhalation of Alice. TOODLES!!!!**

**Me: You say, CHAO!!!!!! GOSH!!!!**

**Jazzy: So, are we still on for dinner, darlin'**

**Me: SWOON  
**

**Maddica: WOW!!! That's a bigger swoon than Seth caused. I'm impressed.**

**Jazzy: Who's Seth, hun'**

**Maddica: SWOON**

**Jazzy: Oh well, might as well take them both back home. (Carries Jessa bridal style and Maddica romantically over shoulders.)**

**As Jazzy looks away Maddica and Jessa wink at each other before 'fainting' again.**

**Me: (whispering) Who doesn't love a southern accent?**


	7. Mutthunt Part 1

**Me: Hehe, cliffys are fun. Maybe I should Do them more often…..**

**AMPM (Angry Mob of Private Messengers): NO!!!!!!**

**Me: Gosh, I had no idea that I was that loved. Anyway…. Good news!!!**

**You: What? (That's right YOU are in my story.)**

**Me: Me and Maddie have successfully captured Jasper and befriended Alice enough that she shares!!!!  
**

**Alice: Only because of those CUTE stilettos…..**

**Me: Whatever. Now for a brief flashback then on with the story!!!!**

_On The Previous Episode Of I'm Over You_

"Well, you see me and Drew aren't human." Jessa stuttered over her words, odd.

"Well DUH!!!!!" I said laughing. How is she so silly?

"But you see, we're not vampires." I stopped rocking Anthony back in forth. Shocked. Then what are they?

_Now Back To the Original Program_

JESPOV

"We, well, I haven't been entirely been honest with you. Heres what we are trying to accomplish" I slowly tried to make her understand.

Telling her many times over on hard parts to wrap your head around and coaxing her through dry sobs, I made my way through the story of our current mission. To take out the Volturi.

And that I was a faerie, she really didn't understand. I had to keep on telling her that's why I could change appearances.

When It was all said in done, truthfully, I know we're going to have a great family.

BPOV

1 year later…..

"Tony!" I shouted, trying to be heard over the squabbling of Jessa and Chelsea, through mind talk that is.

We had our own 'channel' I guess where we could talk about girly things. Right now though, they were arguing over which man was 'better'. I almost barfed 3 times listening to the vivid detail they were giving, including memory flashes, of (In the words of Chelsea) nights.

"Ya mama?" Anthony called back.

"Where are you" I asked, I couldn't find his scent for some reason. Odd.

"Sowy, mama. Auntie Maddie was teatin me to blouk a scent." (A/N The only faeries in this part are Maddie, Jessa, Drew, and Maddie's mate who you haven't met yet. Oh, and can someone help me with the little kid talk, my BFF has a 4 year old brother and I was trying to make Anthony sound like him.)

"Okay, but Maddie is the only one who can do that."

"Stop crushing his dreams!" I heard Maddie laugh from the roof, so that's where they are.. I dashed up there only to find Maddie standing there acting like little-miss-innocent.

"Where is he?" I snarled lightly at her. She laughed some more before mouthing the words 'He wants to play FAIR hide-in-go-seek.'

I nodded then began to call out his favorite names.

"SUUUUGAAAARRR PLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUMMMM! TEEEEDDYYYYYYYY! SSSSWWWWEEEETTTTIIIEEEE PPPIIEEEE!"

I heard a giggle from the tree beside the roof and got down in a fake hunting position, growling lightly. Suddenly, a giant wolf sprang down from the trees with a little boy who appeared to be 4 on its back.

"Hey!" I shouted. "I thought this was fair hide-n-go-seek!?!"

_It is for me._ Anthony thought to me before running into the woods still on Seth Clearwater's back. Oh, its on.

"Faeries and Vampire vs. Werewolf manhunt! Or MUTTHUNT!!!!" I shouted before a loud chorus of howls rang through the skies. It was defiantly time to play dirty.

"Claire is our 'object' and Anthony is your's!" Jessa shouted as she herded the rest of us out here. There was a total of me, Brian, Conner, Jessa, Drew, Chelsea, Maddie, her mate Nathan, Damien, Adara, and, last and least, Mark. We were up against 40 odd wolves, this would be fun.

**Guys, I know this chappy is short but you see. I broke my arm by letting my friends take a boyfriend stealer down. YA they stepped on my arm. Heres how obsessed I am: The first thing to flash through my mind was: **

**OMG!!! I'm JUST LIKE BELLA WHEN JAMES STEPPED ON HER ARM!!!! ALL BECAUSE OF HER/MY RETARTED BF!!!!! **

**YA, my ex-bf, the one that had been stolen. **

**Review or all chapters will be this short!**


	8. Mutthunt Part 2

**ME!: I know, its been a while I got a whole lot of messages saying and I quote **

"**Did you forget about IOY?" **

"**What happened to IOY?" **

"**Have you forgotten about FF(dot)net?" **

**At first I was like what? But then I realized they were talking about I'm over you so I decided that I should write another chappy. **

**No, I did NOT forget about I'm over you. k? I broke my arm so I couldn't type well and then I was a counselor at this camp thingy ALONG with my job, so basically I was busy.**

**Not a good excuse I know but still. Please forgive me.**

**P.S: I do not own any twilight characters but I do own my story plot (kinda) and any poems/songs I may write and post in here. SO please, do not disgrace me by using the copy and paste button. Thank you!**

**STORY STARTS HERE! AWESOMENESS AT TOP!**

**GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ABOUT THIS STORY RIGHT NOW!**

**Codenames-**

**Team Swagger:**

**Bella: Sweet Tart**

**Jessa: Pixie Stix**

**Drew: Hershey**

**Mark: Marshmallow**

**Maddie: Oreo **

**Chelsea: Kit-Kat**

**Adara: Snickers**

**Connor: Nerds**

**Nathan: Reese's**

Bella POV

Maddie had decided to play fair so we couldn't smell them and they couldn't smell us. It sucked. But at least they were easy to find. We had already taking 3 hostage but they had Chelsea. The idiot walked right into all of them at their base we had 5 on defense so it was just me, Mark, and Jessa running through the woods. At least we had our mind wave.

_Sweet Tart: Pixie Stix, this is Sweet Tart, I think I found the base._

_Pixie Stix: Great, be there in a few. Watch out though. These are ninja wolves._

I snorted at her comment, bad move. The forest suddenly sprang to life as 3 wolves jumped from the bushes in front of me, laughing. Well kinda barky-laughter but still, laughing all the same. I growled low in my throat before my mind sprang out with Mark's plan.

_Marshmallow: You distract them by jumping from tree to tree Jessa and me will get in the base and grab Anthony. Run on the ground for a bit if you HAVE to. _

_Sweet Tart: Kay doin' it._

_Pixie Stix: With Mark._

_Reese's: Ooooohhhh That is a low blow, girl friend._

_Oreo: Shut up and focus._

_Kit-Kat: Wait, what?_

_Pixie Stix: Marshallow and Sweet Tart in a bush, up down up down push, push, push._

_Hershey: Sweetie, shut up before she kills you. Crap! They're here! HURRY!_

_Sweet Tart: Or just shut up while I kill you. AHH! I'm caught!_

_Pixie Stix: I see him now, I'm goin' for it. Jeez, how could they catch all of you?_

_Nerds: Just go for it! They are headin' into our base!_

_Pixie Stix: Chillax, I got him. Don't freak._

Cheers ran wild throughout the forest as everyone slowly gathered in the field they had been keeping Conner in. I was struggling in Paul's death grip on my head though. "Paul, let me go!" He chuckled before dropping me. I growled at him before turning towards more pressing matters. Maddie silently took Anthony from Jessa as I stalked towards her. I felt the wolves chuckle behind my back but I was seeing red.

"I. am. Not. Doing. Anything. With. That. PERVERT!" I shouted so loud Drew covered his ears from his spot next to Chelsea, a safe distance away. I lunged at her but before I could blink Mark was holding me in a death grip bridal style as I struggled to lunge at her.

"Sweetie, I know your mad but why don't you use this anger in other ways?" He said with a smirk on his face. I redirected my anger, all right.

"YOU EGOTISTICAL FREAK! I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING WITH YOU!" I screamed before tearing at his flesh, he dropped me and ran for his life. Chuckling all the way. I didn't realize until he looked down at my chest that my shirt was kinda ruined and you could see the black lacey bra I had on. Perfect. Just perfect.

I froened at my shirt before plopping mysrlf down in a position of pure anger. Okay, I was sulking. But still, I was angry. He sighede and looked down at me. Coming within eye-ripping-out distance. I growled at him, to my surprise, he took off his sweatshirt and gave it to my, what the skittles?

He smiled at me, "Alright, its not funny." I looked up at him confused.

"MARK AND BELLA IN A BUSH! UP DOWN! UP DOWN! PUSH! PUSH! PUSH!" to my upmost surprise, Jessa and Maddie were lying on the ground laughing while everyone else chuckled, pssh not.

To my REAL surprise Mark stood up, glaring. "That isn't funny, ya'll should really shut up." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the wolves shrink into the trees. Cowards. I thought, running when things seem bad.

I smiled at Maddie and opened my arms. Anthony dropped on the ground and ran at me full speed. I smiled at him before swooping him into my arms. "Hey bud, whats up?" I aasked him.

"Mama, can ask you somethin' important?" I smiled.

"Sure, what?" I asked genuinely interested.

'Promise not to get mad." He asked giving my the puppy dog eyes.

"Why are you always yelling at Daddy?" He asked motioning towards Mark. I looked up mortified as Nathan, Drew, and Mark exchanged high fives.

"Told you we could get him to do it." Nathan said.

"That was freaking AWESOME!" Mark said with a chuckle.

I looked down at Anthony's innocent face with his green eyes and brown, curly hair. I couldn't help it. He will never have a Daddy, I thought, never. I started to cry, sobbing really. My eyes were so blurry I could barely see.

I heard gasps and shame-on-yous being muttered as footsteps left the field I looked up and expected to see one of the girls, but instead I saw Mark a few feet away. I sniffled.

He looked at me, was that shame in his eyes? "I'm really sorry Izz, I just thought that-" He looked up at my face, which was probably a mess with tears I could only shed because of a stupid drink that also made my eyes turn red and my eyes puffy like a humans, and sighed.

Before I knew what was happening there were arms around me. I leaned into them until I was curled up in that persons lap. Their strong arms around me as I held Anthony to me. I cried, and cried, and cried. I didn't even notice when Anthony was pulled off my lap or when I was placed in a soft, warm blanket. I couldn't stop. The tears were to strong.

Mark POV

I felt like crap. I really shouldn't have taught him to call me Daddy but at the time it seemed like an awesome prank.

Maddie had long since taken Anthony to bed so I stayed in Bella's room. Letting her have your cry out. I stroked her hair softly, just to le her know I was still here. I hadn't noticed how focused I was until Jessa surprised by popping up out of nowhere.

She lifted up the hair on the back of Bella's neck and touched her hand to it. I couldn't help but growl when she shivered. She could be in pain.

"Don't mess with me boy." Jessa warned. "This is just to put her to sleep. I suggest you stay with her incase she has any night terrors." I nodded at her. She smiled sweetly and remover her hand from her neck. "Goodnight." She whispered as she shut the door.

I smiled softly before moving her into a position I thought would be more comfortable for me and her while she slept.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? This Chap was mainly to describe Mark and Bellas relationship, okay? I'm sorry if you hat it I could use the pointers!**

**Check out : JUST ANOTHER IMPRINT STORY by softballlover01**

**IT ROCKS! **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY!  
**

**-chao**


End file.
